Talk:Project Reignition/Dwindling Flame
Unit List Format your unit entries as follows: ---- *'Unit:' (Unit name) **'Affiliation:' (UNSC, Covees or Civilian) **'Size:' (Rough or exact size) **'Commander:' (Geeza in charge of the unit) **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' (What FIYAH POWAH you haz) Parkster *'Unit:' K'sar 'Vadumee's Fleet of Majestic Apocalypse **'Affiliation:' Covenant **'Size:' <> Estimated, around 100 naval ships, including one Supercarrier, five Assault Carriers and the remainder compose of Cruisers, Destroyers and Corvettes.<> **'Commander:' Supreme Commander K'sar Vadum **'Weaponry/Ordinance:' Unknown *'Unit:' Wolf Squad **'Affiliation:' UNSC (ONI, Section Three, Delta-7 Division) **'Size:' 7 SPARTAN-III Commandos **'Commander:' Sergeant Major Jake-G239 **'Weaponry/Ordinance:' Varying special operations (covertly modified) weaponry, some experimental. Varying equipment. *'Unit:' Libra Team **'Affiliation:' UNSC (SPECWARCOM, Group Three) **'Size:' 6 SPARTAN-III Commandos **'Commander:' Lieutenant Commander Simon-A001 **'Weaponry/Ordinance:' Varying equipment and weapons, some special operations weaponry. Norman-123 *'Unit:' Team Dagger **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Commander:' Chief Petty Officer Norman-G124 **'Weaponary/Ordinance:'Varying equipment and weapons, some special operations weaponary. DREADHEAD613 *'Unit:' Gentry Team(Mattiverse roster) **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Size:' 2 Spartan-II's, 4 Spartan-III's(aka Mini-II's) **'Commander:' Aksel-113 **'Weaponry/Ordinance:' What I'm going to call the NOBLE Loadout. Basically the same equipment noble team had XD Bobzombie *'Unit' Task Force Oscar (Scaled Down Variant) **'Afilliation' UNSC **'Size' 360 ODSTs ** Commander: Colonel James Perez **'Weaponry/Ordinance:' Military Mix,, M335 Mortars (Thanks TAKS) *'Unit' Team Tachi (Edited) **'Afilliation' UNSC **'Size' 6 SPARTAN IIIs 1 SPARTAN II (Henri 004) ** Commander: PO 1st Class Jay G196 **'Weaponry/Ordinance:' Military Mix *'Unit' Joker Forward Observation Unit **'Afilliation' UNSC/Task Force Oscar **'Size' One Squad of UNSC ODSTs ** Commander: Captain Mikael Housten **'Weaponry/Ordinance:' Military Mix, Target Designator, MAC strikes (Couldn't put this one in with the Fire Support Unit) *'Unit' Bravo 4 Fire Support Unit **'Afilliation' UNSC **'Size' One Battery of Artillery, 32nd Attack Squadron, 53rd Ground Attack Squadron, ** Commander: Major Sean Zanovich **'Weaponry/Ordinance:' 440mm Heavy Artillery, Longswords, Broadswords, 105mm Light Artillery, 155mm Light Artillery, 255mm Medium Artillery, The All-knowing Sith'ari *'Unit:' 2nd Battalion, The Parachute Regiment, UNSC Army **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Size': Three rifle companies, one weapons company (incorporating anti-tank, heavy mortar, recon, and pioneer platoons) **'Commander:' Lieutenant Colonel John Churchill **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' Equipped with my fanon expansions of canon weapons (that's okay, right?) *'Unit:' Regimental Combat Team Bravo, 17th Armoured Regiment, UNSC Army **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Size': Four armoured squadrons (64 M808B Scorpion tanks), one mechanised infantry company, one mechanised combat engineer squadron, one artillery battery, one reconnaissance troop, and one anti-air platoon **'Commander': Lieutenant Colonel The Honourable Lucy Everest **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' Equipped with 64 M808B Scorpions, IFVs, engineering vehicles, towed howitzers and missiles, and my fanon expansions of canon weapons Matt *'Unit:' Winter Team **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Size:' Five Spartan-IIIs, Two "Ares" Spartan-IIs **'Commander:' Hào-B296 **'Weaponry/Ordinance:' Varying equipment and weapons, some special operations weaponry, Covenant contraband + Modified/Upgraded Pelican dropship (aka "Penny" XD) *'Unit:' Brown Team (2552 Roster) **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Size:' Two Spartan-IIs, One Spartan-III **'Commander:' Laszlo-108 **'Weaponry/Ordinance:' Varying equipment and weapons, some special operations weaponry *'Unit:' Sienna Team **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Size:' Two Spartan-II Class Is, Two Spartan-II Class IIs, One JAVELIN First Generation **'Commander:' Mattias-256 **'Weaponry/Ordinance:' Varying equipment and weapons, some special operations weaponry Spartan G-23 *'Unit:' Team Murmillo **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Size:' 5 SPARTAN-IIIs **'Commander:' SPARTAN-G023 **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' Variety of infantry weapons Spartan 112 *'Unit:' 3rd Marine Regiment **'Affiliation:' UNSC Marine Corps **'Size:' 3,000 Marines **'Commander:' Colonel Doyle Hudson **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' Standard infantry equipment with vehicle and air support. *'Unit:' Heavy Dropship Squadron 463 (HMD-463) **'Affiliation:' UNSC Marine Corps **'Size:' 12 D77H-TCI Pelicans and Crew **'Commander:' Captain Arnold Byrne **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' 12 D77H-TCI Pelicans RichardRHunt *'Unit:' Raja Team **'Affiliation:' UNSC Navy **'Size:' 6 SPARTANs (2 SPARTAN-II, 4 SPARTAN-IIIs) **'Commander:' Lieutenant Commander Eleanor-061 **'Weapon/Ordinance:' Standard SPARTAN equipment with a few experimental weapons. *'Unit:' Pharaoh Team **'Affiliation:' UNSC Navy **'Size:' 6 SPARTANs (2 SPARTAN-IIs, 4 SPARTAN-IIIs) **'Commander:' Lieutenant Commander Robert-019 **'Weapon/Ordinance:' Standard SPARTAN equipment with a few experimental weapons. *'Unit:' [[UNSC Ragnarok (RRH)|UNSC Ragnarok]] **'Affiliation:' UNSC Navy **'Size:' 10,000 Crew **'Commander:' Rear Admiral Cindy R. Perry **'Weapon/Ordinance:' SMAC (1), Mini-MACs (5), etc. *'Unit:' 1st Squad, 1st Platoon Alpha 1/1 Marines **'Affiliation:' UNSC Marine Corps **'Size:' 11 Marines (including 1 SPARTAN-I, Dodrill) **'Commander:' Master Sergeant Darryl M. Dodrill **'Weapon/Ordinance:' Standard UNSC Marine Corps Weapons and Ordinance. *'Unit:' 1st Infantry Division **'Affiliation:' UNSC Army **'Size:' 20,000 Soldiers **'Commander:' Major General Francis J. Williams **'Weapon/Ordinance:' Standard UNSC Army Weapons and Ordinance *'Unit:' Aries Team **'Affiliation:' UNSC, ONI, Section III **'Size:' 7 SPARTAN-IIIs (2 Alphas, 2 Betas, 3 Gammas) **'Commander:' Chief Warrant Officer (W-4) Michael-A139 **'Weapon/Ordinance:' Standard SPARTAN equipment with a few experimental weapons. LOMI *'Unit:' Inferno Team **'Affiliation:' UNSC SPECWARCOM Group Seven **'Size:' 7 Gamma SPARTAN-III's, 1 SPARTAN-II Class I, 7 TROJANS, 3 AI's **'Commander:' Master Chief Petty Officer Riker-012 **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' Various *'Unit:' Team Alpha (2nd Wave) **'Affiliation:' TROJAN Program **'Size:' 8 TROJANS, 1 AI **'Commander:' Private First Class James Davis **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' Various *'Unit:' Sapporo Joint-Defense Group **'Affiliation:' UNSC Army/Marines/Air Force **'Size:' All UNSC forces in Sapporo - includes at least 4 TROJANS **'Commander:' Lieutenant General Joseph McGraw **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' Various *'Unit:' 12th Naval Squadron **'Affiliation:' UNSC Navy **'Size:' 15 naval fighters **'Commander:' Lieutenant Joe Harrison **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' Various *'Unit:' Lance of Unrelenting Reparation **'Affiliation:' Covenant Separatist Army **'Size:' 24 members, all species **'Commander:' Holy Commander Ameigh Broley **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' Various Sgt.T.N.Biscuits *'Unit:' 7th and 9th Air Cavalry Regiments **'Affiliation:' UNSC Army **'Size:' 5,800 Army infantrymen and pilots **'Commander:' Colonel John Kilgore **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' UV-144 Falcons, AV-14 Hornets Another Poetic Spartan SPARTAN 119 *'Unit:' Third Armored Division **'Affiliation:' UNSC Army **'Size:' ~20000 men, ~4000 vehicles (all types), ~40 VTOLs **'Commander:'Lt. General Payton Smith **'Weaponry/Ordnance:'Scorpion Tanks, M-850 Grizzly Anti-Scarab Vehicles, M-855 Kodiak Heavy Assault Tanks, Wolverine SAMs, Sun Devil SPAAGs, Fox, Rhino, and Cobra SPGs, Tarantula MLRS, various Warthogs, infantry, Hornets, Pelicans, Sparrowhawks, Falcons etc. Sona 'Demal *'Unit:' 36/8 Shock Troops **'Affiliation:' Orbital Drop Shock Troopers **'Size:' 25,000 soldiers, 10,250 ground vehicles, 4,500 aircraft **'Commander:' Brigadier General Francisco Cortez **'Weaponry/Ordnance' ***M12 FAV (Warthog) M12 LRV/M12G1 LAAV/M12R LAAV/M831 TT/M914 RV] ***M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle (Mongoose) ***Tank Scorpion/Rhino/Grizzly/Cobra] ***Main Anti-Air Tank-9 (Wolverine) ***Gremlin Combat Support Vehicle ***Cyclops ***Aircraft Shortsword/Hornet/Pelican/Albatross/Falcon/Vulture/Skyhawk/Sparrowhawk] ***Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle DeathTheKid88 *'Unit:' Death Team (only the 4 active not the 5 reserves) **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Size:' 4 SPARTAN-IIIs **'Commander:' SPARTAN-B221 **'Weaponry/Ordnance' ***Various Weapons ******Aircraft Shortsword/Hornet/Pelican/Albatross/Falcon/Vulture/Skyhawk/Sparrowhawk] *'Unit:' Fire Team Zeta **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Size:' 12 Marines, 12 ODSTs **'Commander:' Zeta Actual **'Weaponry/Ordnance' ***Various Weapons ***M12 FAV (Warthog) M12 LRV/M12G1 LAAV/M12R LAAV/M831 TT/M914 RV] ***M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle (Mongoose) Spartan 501 *'Unit:' Crimson Team **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Size:' Two "Ares" Spartan-IIs **'Commander:' Roger-341 **'Weaponry/Ordinance:' Leftover Army Weaponry, Mjolnir Armor Systems Necronlord707 *'Unit:' Zulu 7 **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Size:' Eight Orbital Drop Shock Troopers **'Commander:' Colonel Anton Gage **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' ODST ballistic armor, various UNSC and Covenant weapons *'Unit:' Lance 1 **'Affiliation:' Covenant Sepratists **'Size:' Five Sangheili warriors **'Commander:' Field Master Vosai 'Tal Isorin **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' Combat harness, various Covenant weapons Character List Format your character entries as follows: ---- *'Name:' (Character name) **'Affiliation:' (UNSC, Covees or Civilian) **'Group:' (Team, squad, fleet or whatever it is this character is immediately under) **'Rank:' **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' (What FIYAH POWAH you haz) Parkster *'Name:' Joey Fisher **'Affiliation:' Human Civilian **'Group:' None **'Rank:' None (Ex-ODST Sergeant) **'Weaponry/Ordinance:' M6C/SOCOM Matt *'Name:' Laszlo-108 **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' (Team, squad, fleet or whatever it is this character is immediately under) **'Rank:' Captain (Marine Corps O-3) **'Weaponry/Ordinance:' SRS99 Sniper, M6C/SOCOM The All-knowing Sith'ari *'Name:' John Churchill **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' 2nd Battalion, The Parachute Regiment (commander), 16 Air Assault Brigade **'Rank:' Lieutenant Colonel **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' MA5C, M6G, longbow, basket-hilted claymore Bobzombie *'Name' James Perez **'Affiliation' UNSC/ODST **'Group' Task Force Oscar (Scaled Down Variant) **'Rank' Colonel **'Weaponry/Ordinance' M392 Designated Marksman Rifle , M9 HEDPG "Head Peg" (Frag Grenade), MA5K, M6C/SOCOM, C7 Foaming Explosives *'Name' Oregon Hawkins **'Affiliation' UNSC/ODST **'Group' Task Force Oscar (Scaled Down Variant) **'Rank' SSGT **'Weaponry/Ordinance' M392 DMR, Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel, M99 Stanchion, Target Designator, *'Name' Jay **'Affiliation' UNSC **'Group' Team Tachi **'Rank' Petty Officer First Class **'Weaponry/Ordinance' Misrah Armories MA5K Rifle Carbine, M6D *'Name' Wolf **'Affiliation' UNSC **'Group' Task Force Oscar (Scaled Down Variant) **'Rank' SSGT **'Weaponry/Ordinance' M392 DMR, M6D *'Name' Mikael Housten **'Affiliation' UNSC **'Group' Task Force Oscar/ Joker 1 Forward Observation Unit **'Rank' Captain **'Weaponry/Ordinance' M392 DMR, Range Finder *'Name' Major Sean Zanovich **'Affiliation' UNSC **'Group' Bravo 4 Fire Support Unit **'Rank' SSGT **'Weaponry/Ordinance' M7 SMG, Radio LOMI *'Name:' Riker-012 **'Affiliation:' UNSC, ONI **'Group:' Inferno Team (currently) **'Rank:' **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' Various *'Name:' Edwin Davis **'Affiliation:' UNSC Marine Corps **'Group:' TROJAN Team Alpha **'Rank:' Master Sergeant **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' Various *'Name:' James Davis **'Affiliation:' UNSC Marine Corps **'Group:' "TROJAN-II" Team Alpha **'Rank:' Private First Class **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' Various *'Name:' Justin Davis **'Affiliation:' UNSC Marine Corps **'Group:' Sapporo Joint-Defense Group **'Rank:' Corporal **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' Various *'Name:' Joe Harrison **'Affiliation:' UNSC Marine Corps **'Group:' 12th Naval Squadron **'Rank:' Lieutenant **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' Various *'Name:' Josiah Littleton **'Affiliation:' UNSC Marine Corps **'Group:' Sapporo Joint-Defense Group **'Rank:' Master Sergeant **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' Various *'Name:' Ameigh Broley **'Affiliation:' Covenant Separatist Army **'Group:' Lance of Unrelenting Reparation **'Rank:' Holy Commander **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' Various *'Name:' Jemsal 'Emvadson **'Affiliation:' Covenant Separatist Army **'Group:' Lance of Unrelenting Reparation **'Rank:' Ultra **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' Various Sgt.T.N.Biscuits *'Name:' Codename: TRUSTED DEVELOPMENT **'Affiliation:' Unified Earth Government, Office of Naval Intelligence **'Group:' Unknown **'Rank:' Unknown **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' M6C Magnum *'Name:' Ryan Ellis **'Affiliation:' UNSC Army **'Group:' 9th Cavalry Regiment (Airborne) **'Rank:' Private **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' MA37 Assault Rifle Ahalosniper *'Name:' Mitchell Hunter **'Affiliation:' UNSC ODSTs **'Group:' Task Force Oscar (Scaled Down Variant) **'Rank:' Corporal **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' MA5C Assault Rifle, M7S Silenced Submachine Gun *'Name:' Baxter Jones **'Affiliation:' UNSC ODSTs **'Group:' Task Force Oscar (Scaled Down Variant) **'Rank:' Private First Class **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' M90 Shotgun, MA5C Assault Rifle *'Name:' Benjamin Dansen **'Affiliation:' UNSC ODSTs **'Group:' Task Force Oscar (Scaled Down Variant) **'Rank:' Private **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' SRS99S2-AM Sniper Rifle, M6C/SOCOM Sidearm, Combat Knife Another Poetic Spartan *'Name:' Justin-057 **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' (Team, squad, fleet or whatever it is this character is immediately under) **'Rank:' ? **'Weaponry/Ordinance:' ? *'Name:' Chelsey Corvinus **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' (Team, squad, fleet or whatever it is this character is immediately under) **'Rank:' ? **'Weaponry/Ordinance:' ? SPARTAN 119 *'Name:' Payton Smith **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' **'Rank:' Lieutenant General (recently promoted) **'Weaponry/Ordinance:' M-850 Grizzly Anti-Scarab Vehicle, M6D, assorted other UNSC weapons, multiple artillery batteries, a tank/ASV brigade. *'Name:' Mikiya Ryougi **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' **'Rank:' Lieutenant **'Weaponry/Ordinance:' AH-144 Falcon Gunship, M6D. Spartan G-23 *'Name:' SPARTAN-G023 **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' Team Murmillo **'Rank:' Petty Officer First Class **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' MA5K, M6C RichardRHunt *'Name:' Isaac-B039 **'Affiliation:' NavSpecWarCOM **'Group:' Monarch Team (last remaining member of team) **'Rank:' Senior Chief Petty Officer **'Weaponry/Ordinance:' MA37 ICWS, M6G PDWS *'Name:' Darryl M. Dodrill **'Affiliation:' UNSC Marine Corps **'Group:' 1st Squad, 1st Platoon Alpha 1/1 Marines **'Rank:' Master Sergeant **'Weaponry/Ordinance:' SPARTAN Laser, M6G *'Name:' Cindy R. Perry **'Affiliation:' UNSC Navy **'Group:' [[UNSC Ragnarok (RRH)|UNSC Ragnarok]] **'Rank:' Rear Admiral **'Weaponry/Ordinance:' M6C Magnum *'Name:' Francis J. Williams **'Affiliation:' UNSC Army **'Group:' 1st Infantry Division **'Rank:' Major General **'Weaponry/Ordinance:' M6C Magnum *'Name:' Eleanor-061 **'Affiliation:' SPECWAR/Group Three **'Group:' Raja Team **'Rank:' Lieutenant Commander **'Weaponry/Ordinance:' M392 DMR, M6G PDWS *'Name:' Robert-019 **'Affiliation:' UNSC Special Forces **'Group:' Pharaoh Team **'Rank:' Lieutenant Commander **'Weaponry/Ordinance:' BR55, M6G PDWS Spartan 112 *'Name:' Doyle Hudson **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' 3rd Marine Regiment Headquarters Company **'Rank:' Colonel **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' M6G PDWS *'Name:' Ellis Wyatt **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' 3rd Marine Regiment, 1st Battalion, Company C, First Platoon, 2nd Squad **'Rank:' Sergeant **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' MA5C ICWS *'Name:' Ulysses Alford **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' 3rd Marine Regiment, 1st Battalion, Company C, First Platoon, 2nd Squad **'Rank:' Corporal **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' MA5K Carbine *'Name:' Walker Gibson **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' 3rd Marine Regiment, 1st Battalion, Company C, First Platoon, 2nd Squad **'Rank:' Lance Corporal **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' MA5C ICWS *'Name:' Katina Campos **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' 3rd Marine Regiment, 1st Battalion, Company C, First Platoon, 2nd Squad **'Rank:' Private First Class **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' MA5C ICWS *'Name:' Colin Davidson **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' 3rd Marine Regiment, 1st Battalion, Company C, First Platoon, 2nd Squad **'Rank:' Private First Class **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' BR55 HB-SR *'Name:' Alicia Lambert **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' 3rd Marine Regiment, 1st Battalion, Company C, First Platoon, 2nd Squad **'Rank:' Private First Class **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' M247 Squad Automatic Weapon *'Name:' Kraig Carson **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' 3rd Marine Regiment, 1st Battalion, Company C, First Platoon, 2nd Squad **'Rank:' Private First Class **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' M7 Submachine Gun *'Name:' Micheal Bean **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' 3rd Marine Regiment, 1st Battalion, Company C, First Platoon, 2nd Squad **'Rank:' Private First Class **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' MA5C Norman-123 *'Norman-G124' **'Affiliation:'' UNSC **'Group': Dagger Team **'Rank':Chief Petty Officer **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' MA5C, BR55 *'Gordon Duster' **'Affiliation:'' UNSC **'Group': Sandstorm Squadron **'Rank':Lieutenant Colonel **'Weaponry/Ordnance: Shortsword-class Bomber' Actene *'Name:' Jake-G293 **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' Team Jian **'Rank:' Chief Petty Officer **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' Varies, typically an MA5-series assault rifle or a BR55 Battle Rifle *'Name:' Mary-G130 **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' Team Jian **'Rank:' Petty Officer Third Class **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' B90 CAWS Shotgun, M7 SMG *'Name:' Terrence-G150 **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' Team Jian **'Rank:' Petty Officer Third Class **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' BR55 Battle Rifle or SRS99 sniper rifle *'Name:' Ralph-G299 **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' Team Jian **'Rank:' Petty Officer Third Class **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' M319 Individual Grenade Launcher, M7 SMG *'Name:' Simon-G294 (Reignition) **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' Team Jian **'Rank:' Petty Officer Third Class **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' MA5C Assault Rifle *'Name:' Cassandra-G006 (Reignition) **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' Team Jian **'Rank:' Petty Officer Third Class **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' MA5K Carbine Sona 'Demal *'Name:' Francisco Cortez **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' 36/8 Shock Troops **'Rank:' Brigadier General **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' M392 DMR *'Name:' Max Gauthier **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' 36/8 Shock Troops **'Rank:' Lieutenant Colonel **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' MA5C Assault Rifle *'Name:' Joseph Forenson **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' 36/8 Shock Troops **'Rank:' First Lieutenant **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' BR55HB SR *'Name:' Joshua Reynolds **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' 36/8 Shock Troops **'Rank:' Gunnery Sergeant **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' MA5C Assault Rifle *'Name:' Raphael Esquival-Cortez **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' 36/8 Shock Troops **'Rank:' Private **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' BR55HB SR *'Name:' Marina Morley **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' UNSC Marine Corps **'Rank:' Second Lieutenant **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' M293 DMR *'Name:' Calvin Morley **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' UNSC Marine Corps **'Rank:' Corporal **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' MA5C Assault Rifle Stel 'Vadam *'Name:' Stel 'Vadam **'Affilliation:' Himself, later pairs up with Huntsman and Conagher **'Group:' None, then Fireteam Foxtrot (temporarily) **'Rank:' Sangheili Ultra (M.I.A) **'Weaponry/Ordance:' 1x Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword, 2x Type-25 Directed Energy Rifles, 1x Type-52 Guided Muntions Launcher/Explosive *'Name:' David Huntsman **'Affilliation:' UNSC **'Group:' Fireteam Foxtrot (only Delmond Conagher and Huntsman are here) **'Rank:' Corporal **'Weaponry/Ordance:' 1x SRS99 Anti-Matériel, 2x M6G *'Name:' Delmond Conagher **'Affillation: UNSC' **'Group:' Fireteam Foxtrot (as said above, only Conagher and Huntsman are here) **'Rank:' Sergeant (E-5) **'Weaponry/Ordance:' 1x M90 CAWS Shotgun, 1x M7 SMG Echo 1125 *'Talo-A004' (De Progenitored) **'Affiliation:'' UNSC **'Group': Arcturas Team **'Rank':Chief Petty Officer **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' MA5C, BR55 DeathTheKid88 *'Name:' Trevor **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' Death Team **'Rank:' Lt. Commander **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' MA37 Assault Rifle, M6G 'B' variant handgun (Reach Assault rifle and pistol, respectively) *'Name:' Jada **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' Death Team **'Rank:' Master Chief Petty Officer **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' MA37 Assault Rifle, M45TS (Reach Assault rifle and shot gun, respectively) *'Name:' Luna **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' Death Team **'Rank:' Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' MA37 Assault Rifle,M319 IGL (Reach Assault rifle and grenade launcher, respectively) *'Name:' Ryan **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' Death Team **'Rank:' Chief Petty Officer **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' MA37 Assault Rifle, Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel (Reach Assault rifle and sniper, respectively) *'Name:' Jacob Travers **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' Fire Team Zeta **'Rank:' Petty Officer **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' MA5B, M45TS Spartan 501 *'Name:' Roger-341 **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' Crimson Team **'Rank:' Petty Officer First Class **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' MA37 Assault Rifle, M932 Designated Marksman Rifle *'Name:' Mica-311 **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' Crimson Team **'Rank:' Petty Officer Second Class **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' M932 Designated Marksman Rifle, SRS99 Anti-Matériel Necronlord707 *'Name:' Anton Gage **'Affiliation:' UNSC **'Group:' Zulu 7 **'Rank: '''Colonel **'Weaponry/Ordnance:' ODST ballistic armor, M6S pistol, BR55 battle rifle *'Name:' Vosai 'Tal Isorin **'Affiliation:' Covenant Seperatists **'Group:' Zulu 8 **'Rank: Field Master **'''Weaponry/Ordnance: Combat harness, energy sword, Carbine Further Comments *Who wants to do a Unit with me? :D *Possibly a SPARTAN team or a team with a SPARTAN included. @AHS, I you could join Task Force Oscar (which has been scaled down for this RP) which is comprosied entirely of ODSTs. --"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 18:32, September 16, 2010 (UTC) No, I am pretty sure you just relist your character's unit as Task Force Oscar. Also I am pretty sure I am gonna use the Task Force in the later RPs.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 00:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Well the Task Force will probably be participating in HOLY FATHER.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 16:04, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Scorpio Team Ohaithar! Can I add a new S-III team, Scorpio Team? Chen-179 20:59, September 16, 2010 (UTC) *Cocks MA5K* Ooohrah!--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 15:44, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I am confused which SPARTAN tag have I contradicted? Chen-179 01:50, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Dibs on Zulu 7, Lance 1 is up for grabs. Necronlord707 19:55, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Let's Start Airsupport Bravo 4 Fire Support Unit will be offering fire support in the Sydney/Australia area. They have the big guns so you need a BOOM just call either Joker Forward Observation Unit for percision strikes(Longswords, 105-205mm, MAC strikes) or directly Bravo 4 for the big 'uns (440s,Broadswords, 255mm, 305mm, 355mm).-- No One! No SPARTAN! No Marine! No Civilian should be left to face death alone!--Oregon Hawkins* 17:10, October 12, 2010 (UTC)